


L’amour Ne Dure Qu’un Temps

by Isaac_Not_Newton



Series: Pre-game and Post-game [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, In-Game Saihara Shuichi, M/M, Post-Game(s), Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, after the killing game, dark themes implied
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Not_Newton/pseuds/Isaac_Not_Newton
Summary: La continuation d’une de mes histoires mais honnêtement ça ce lit seul aussi. Je ne fais que quelques allusions à la partie 1.//This is the only French fic I will probably ever write. I suck at French tbh, I’ll translate this work into English at some point in time (probs tomorrow)





	L’amour Ne Dure Qu’un Temps

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Love Only Lasts A While](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138278) by [Isaac_Not_Newton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Not_Newton/pseuds/Isaac_Not_Newton)

> If you see any mistakes, please alert me. (Si vous voyez des errreurs, s'il vous plaît me le dire)  
Feedback is appreciated. (J'apprécris les commentaires)  
Suggestions are also appreciated. (Les suggestions sont aussi appréciés)  
Like usual, I did not beta this but more importantly, I hope you can enjoy this story. (J'espère que vous appréciez mon histoire)
> 
> Tbh I told myself this would be easy to write, forgetting that my french is legitimately the worst thing ever but I felt bad that there wasn't even one french story so here we go lmao.

«Saihara-chan, tu sais que tu me manques, n’est-ce pas? Je sais bien que non, voyons donc! Tu ne te rappelles même plus de notre temps passés ensemble mais cela me va aussi. » Kokichi regarda en dehors de la fenêtre, Shuichi marchait avec Maki comme d’habitude. Depuis que le yeux avait fini, Shuichi lui avait fait comprendre qu’ils n’étaient plus ensemble. Il se rappelle encore des mots de celui-ci.

« Ouma-kun, tu sais bien que je t’aimes d’une façon amicale. » Shuichi avait bien rit après lui avoir dit ça.

« Es-tu en train de me dire que tu ne te rappelles plus de not relation? » Kokichi lui avait demandé d’un ton interrogateur. Shuichi l’avait regarder et répondu par un non. Tout de même, les créateurs allaient le faire souffrir même en dehors du jeux? 

« Nous somme bien des amis, non? » Shuichi n’avait pas rit après sa phrase, Kokichi avait compris subitement que rien n’y allait plus. Shuichi ne se moquait pas de lui, personnes ne lui avait redonner ses mémoires de leur temps passer ensemble. 

« Oui… oui, c’est bien cela. » Kokichi se rappelle de s’avoir forcer à sourire pour Shuichi. Le détective ne l’avait pas remarqué et lui avait dit au revoir.

Shuichi était un détective maudit pour ne pas avoir vu les émotions qui s’étaient étalées dans les cœur de Kokichi. Il n’était certainement pas aussi intelligent qu’il en avait l’air. Même dans les derniers moments de leurs vie dan Danganronpa, Shuichi n’avait même pas penser à poser des questions à Tsumugi ou de se chercher une réponse quelque part. Kokichi était just mécontent, en faite, il aimait bien Shuichi. Il était intelligent mais un peu stupid par fois. Kokichi sourit quand Shuichi commença à rire de quelque chose que Maki avait dite. Kokichi avait toujours penser que Shuichi finirait par être avec Kaede mais la fille avait aussi retrouver ses mémoires d’auparavant et avait rejeter Shuichi. Un œil pour un œil, une dent pour une dent, Kokichi ne pouvait pas arrêter sa joie sadique quand Kaede lui avait dite non. Il se rappelle encore de la face misérable du détective bien aimé.

Après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu, la plupart des morts avaient réadapter leur personnalité d’avant. Angie avait conserver son amour pour Atua et même maintenant arrêter pas avec ses Atua ferait ça et patati et patata. Cela intéressait à peine Kokichi honnêtement. Il n’avait pas pris la chance de savoir comment les autres se comportent mais il savait au moins que les autres étaient encore en vie. Il soupira quand Shuichi et Maki disparurent de son champ de vision et s’écroula contre le rebord de sa fenêtre. Cela faisait un peu chier honnêtement, il habitait juste en face de son ex. Il allait à la même école que son crush, il passait pratiquement toutes ces journées si près de Shuichi mais en même temps, il étaient si distancés. Shuichi avait arrêter de lui parler quand il avait compris que le vrai Kokichi n’était pas aussi intéressant que le Kokichi du passé et cela avait fait mal au garçon aux cheveux mauves.

« Ouvre la porte, je peux t'entendre pleurer d’ici. » Il entendit Kaito cogner à sa porte. En toute honnêteté, Kokichi préférait le Kaito d’avant mais cela n’avait pas d’importance. Kokichi soupira encore une fois avant de se lever et d’essuyer sa face avec le revers de sa manche. Il n’avait même pas réaliser qu’il était en train de pleurer.

« Que me veux-tu? » Kokichi demanda, ses yeux étaient plissés d’une façon qui laissait entrevoir comment il était énervé.

« Maki m’a dit de te passer ça. » L’affaire avec Kaito c’était qu’il se comportait en alternance. Une semaine il était le Kaito dans le jeux, gentil et relativement intelligent et l’autre moitié du temps il passait son temps à énerver les gens et en étant stupid. Maki et lui sortait toujours ensemble, une surprise peut être. Kokichi accepts la petite pièce de papier arracher et claqua la porte devant la face de Kaito. 

Kokichi n’aimait pas admettre la vérité, pas quand la vérité donnait si stupide. Il avait une peur bleu à chaque fois qu’il voyait Kaito. L’envie de vomir lui revenait en votant son tueur. Il s’avait que techniquement il était son propre tueurs mais l’idée que Kaito l’avait faite n’arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête. Il se remit s sa place proche du rebord de sa fenêtre et laissa sa tête cogner contre le bois et soupira pour la troisième fois. Il releva sa tête un peux, juste assez pour qu’il puisse voir ce qui était inscrit sur la feuille.

« Bonjour Ouma-kun. » La lettre commençait déjà mal, la façon dont la personne avait écrit son nom lui rappelait de Shuichi. Shuichi représentant pour lui son talon d’Achilles et cela n’aidait pas les émotions de Kokichi. Il avait peur de ce que le reste de la lettre allait lui révélé.

« J’ai quelque chose à te dire, viens me voir après l’école en arrière de l'école. » Kokichi lu le nom de Shuichi au moins vingt-huit fois avant qu’il compris que la lettre venait vraiment de son ex.

« Es-tu sérieux? Sait-il donc que je le regardais marcher à chaque matin? » Kokichi sentir sa bouche s’ouvrir sans son consentement. Il s’empressa de mettre son uniforme et fit de son mieux pour brosser ses cheveux.

Il allait être en retard à ce point. Il vit Momota descendre les escaliers et s’empressa de le ratrapper pour aller à l’école ensemble.

« Salut. » Momota le visa d’un regard troublant. Kokichi ne prenait jamais autant de temps pour se préparer et ne partait jamais en même temps que Kaito. Kokichi lui lança un regard énervé et faillit lui dire de se taire mais il savait mieux que de faire quelque chose comme ça, Kaito pouvait le tuer à n’importe quel moment, Kokichi était faible autant qu’il n’aimait pas l’admettre.

«Écoutes-moi Momota-chan, je n’ai pas l’intention de t’explique qu’est-ce qui arrive et n’essaye même pas de me poser la question. Je sais que tu veux la poser, ne fait pas cette face.» Kokichi soupira quand il vu Kaito tourner sa tête. Le future astronaute était fâché mais honnêtement, Kokichi s’en fichait complètement. Ce qui accaparait l’attention de Kokichi était le fait que Shuichi voulait lui parler.

« Okay, on va être en retard si tu continue à rester indécis. » Kaito le regarda avec le même regard qu’il avait utilisé auparavant.

« Je sais, je sais. Momota-chan, mais crois moi, si tu savais ce qui se passait, tu réagirais de la même façon. » Kokichi grogna et lui jeta un regard noir quand Kaito pouffa de rire.

Les cours se passèrent à une vitesse phénoménalement vite. Kokichi n’arrivait plus à attendre la fin des cours, l’idée de parler à son ex lui passait par la tête chaque fois qu’il essayait de se concentrer. Même Maki était confus par sa concentration intense fixer sur quelque chose qu’elle ne savait pas. Elle avait même essayer de demander à Shuichi mais le détective ne lui répondis pas et elle réalisa que Shuichi était aussi pas mal dans la lune. Elle jeta un regard à Kaito en attente d’une réponse mais celui-ci n’avait pas plus de réponse qu’elle. Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin des cours, Kokichi d’empêcher d’aller au point de rencontre. Shuichi, miraculeusement l’attendait déjà et lui souris gentiment lorsqu’il apparut, essoufflé.

« Ouma-kun, merci d’être venu. » Shuichi était encore le même qu’avant, il était gentil et intelligent. Après que Kokichi s’était rappelé qu’ils étaient ensemble avant Danganronpa, il s’était dit que cela serait impossible pour que Shuichi revienne à lui. Il le savait que Shuichi n’était plus le même qu’avant mais cela ne l’avait pas empêcher de demanded. Quand Shuichi lui avait répondu à la négative, son souffle lui avait rappelé de quand Kaito lui avait donner un coup de poing.

« Que me veux-tu? » Kokichi demande, il grimaça intérieurement de la façon dont il l’avait dit mais n'avais pas essayé de se corriger.

« Kokichi, je m’excuse de t’avoir repoussé mais tu vois, j’étais confus. Je n’avais jamais pensé que nous allions nous revoir et encore moins que tu te rappelles du passé. C'était trop différent et j’ai souffert aussi. Je n’ai pas eu la chance de retrouver mes mémoires du passé et je voulais te dire que je m'excuse pour ça. » Shuichi avait dit ça en le regardant dans ses yeux. Kokichi ne voyait pas où Shuichi voulait en venir.

« Si tu n’a rien d’important à me dire, je vais partir. » Kokichi répliqua et ferma ses yeux, prêt à partir. Il pouvait sentir des larmes monter dans ses yeux. Il savait que Shuichi avait souffert aussi mais pourquoi le lui rappeler cette époque où Kokichi avait souffert le plus. 

Il avait retourner à une maison qui avait l’air réconfortante mais à chaque pas, il y avait des traces de l’existence de Shuichi dans l’appartement et il ne pouvait pas les ignorer. Shuichi avait peut être de l’amnésie mais honnêtement Kokichi voulait lui dire que s’il pouvait il choisirait l’amnésie au lieu du sentiment de culpabilité qu’il avait ressenti. Il n’avait pas pu arrêter de penser que c’était de sa faute que Shuichi l’avait laisser. Il n’avait pas pu changer pour Shuichi ou quelque chose du genre où Kokichi n’avait pas été capable de lui rappeler à Shuichi qu’ils étaient ensemble et de toutes les souvenirs du temps quills avait passaient ensemble. Logiquement, il savait que c’est stupide mais il n’avait pas pu s’arrêter quand il avait vu les cadres avec leurs photos. Shuichi tenant les affaires de Danganronpa qu’il s’était fait signer et Kokichi à ces côtés avec le livre que Shuichi lui avait acheté pour le rendre content.

« Kokichi, je t’aimes encore. » Shuichi dit subitement. I Kokichi n’avait pas vu cette réponse venir et ouvra ses yeux pour regarder la face de Shuichi. Ses joues étaient roses et sa tête était tournée d’une façon qui ne laissait que entrevoir la moitié de sa face. 

« Quoi? » Cria-t-il d’une façon qui n'était aucunement dignifié. Shuichi essaya de sourire mais cela sortit plus comme une grimace. 

« Kokichi, je m’excuse de t’avoir pousser hors de ma vie mais tu dois comprendre que j’étais aussi confuse que toi. Tu...t’étais mort et la façon dont je pensais après avoir sortit du yeux était différente mais la j’ai réalisé que j’étais en train de faire une grosse gaffe. Je t'aimais vraiment, ça au moins je me rappelle. Je voulais te dire que même si je n'ai pas tous mes souvenirs que je t’aimes quand même. J’ai demandé à Kaede de sortir avec moi parce que je pensais qu’elle aurait pu m’aider comme elle l’a fait durant le jeux mais elle m’a bien fait comprendre que non. Après, j’y avait vraiment pensé mais j’ai pas pu m’arrêter d’essayer de m’évader. J’ai compris que ce n’était pas la bonne chance à faire, j’aurais du juste te le dire… je m’excuses vraiment Kokichi. » Shuichi avait une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Le reste de ses larmes s'étaient faites effacer par sa manche.

« Arrête de mentir. » Kokichi lui répondit avec un sourire niais. Il avait des larmes qui coulaient aussi, c’était honnêtement si stupide. Il n’aurait pas dû donner à Shuichi un autre chance mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher, après tout, c’était Shuichi qui l’avait sauvé la première fois.

« Ouma-kun, je ne ment pas. S’il te plaît, crois en moi? » Shuichi demanda. Kokichi se précipita dans ses bras sans lui donner un signal et ria d’un rire mélancolique quand Shuichi l’attrapa,

« Je ne pense pas que je pourrais ne pas te croire. » Kokichi ria et enfonça sa face dans l’épaule de Shuichi. Son nez cogna contre l’os de Shuichi mais le détective, au lieu de le repousser, l’emmena plus proche de lui.

« Je ne te laisserais plus jamais tout seul. » Shuichi souria en haut de la tête de Kokichi. Désormais, Kokichi lui appartenait et il avait vu la dédication de celui-ci pour lui. Shuichi était satisfait, il avait finalement trouver l’amour de sa vie qui l'accompagnait même dans un jeux comme Danganronpa.

Kokichi ne sentit pas le changement dans l’attitude de Shuichi et se laissa se faire bercer par les mots doux et sucrées de Shuichi...

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can message me on Instagram (isaac_t_foster) or Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). You can also reach me if you have any questions you'd like to ask me. Thank you for reading. (Vous pouvez me retrouver sur Instagram et Tumblr)


End file.
